1. Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and devices for determining a concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of bodily fluid, as well as methods and devices which can be used to support the making of such determinations. For example, some embodiments allow anticoagulant to be injected into such a system, while minimizing associated risks.
2. Description of Related Art
It is advantageous to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood). This can be done, for example, in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Currently known systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, blood can coagulate in fluid lines. Moreover, use of anticoagulants to inhibit such coagulation often involves risks.